Elemental Poetry Slam
by LM Simpson
Summary: Semi StorySemi Poetry. The 5 Guardians listen to poets conducting in a poetry slam with the elements being topics in a school assembly. Completed
1. Fire Cinquain

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm not getting any money for doing this, nor do I own anything in this fan fiction except for the poems & Kari, Walter, Marisol, Irene, Kwame, & Gerald.

A/N: Well, this is my first poetry slam. I hope you like it.

(Oh, BTW: I'll accept flames only on one condition: The flames are **constructive**, i.e. flames that tell me what I should do to improve this story. I don't' mean to be mean, but if I receive any one-worded & Spam/ hate mail, not only will I delete it, I'll also not accept anymore flames for this fan fiction. Got it? Okay… enjoy reading; if you review, you're getting your favorite kind of toast from me! )

**Poem One: Fire Cinquain**

_At Sheffield Institute, the school where our heroines go to learn, an assembly is currently being held. Be quiet, for you don't want to get in trouble with the principal Ms. Knickerbocker…_

Our five guardians of the veil red-haired Will, comedian Irma, timid Taranee, earthbound Cornelia, & artistic Hay Lin are all in their seats listening to poetry slam conducted by six college students named Kari, Marisol, Irene, Kwame, Walter & Gerald. They had been reciting their own poems for the last half-hour or so, & by now almost no one was even somewhat interested except when something funny & easy to analyze & understand came along.

Everyone that is, except Hay Lin. While even Taranee was getting bored, Hay Lin listened to every word, fascinated by the word structure & the creativity of what they analyzed in their poems. It made her want to write one herself right now.

After Marisol finished her quatrain about fruit salad, the group barely clapped for her (except for Uriah & his gang, whom just did those annoying armpit farts)& Ms. Knickerbocker came to the stage & grabbed the microphone.

Ms. Knickerbocker spoke a brief monologue. "Thank you for reading us that poem, Marisol, it was truly wonderful. Now, that concludes the everyday objects slam. Their next topic is something quite… mystical when you think of it. Get ready for… THE FIVE ELEMENTS!"

All five guardians immediately sat up straight in their chairs to pay attention. While the elements were common subjects in poems, they never really paid much attention to it until they became the guardians of the veil thanks to selection & Hay Lin's late grandma.

Ms. Knickerbocker was still continuing her monologue at the same time the guardians got adjusted in their seats. "…And the first person to read her poem is Kari. Give her a hand!"

Everyone once again clapped once or twice as Kari, who was dressed in a Blow Pop T-shirt & blue jeans walked up to the microphone with her poem.

"Okay, everyone, my poem is a cinquain. Does anyone remember what a cinquain is?" Kari asked the (mostly) bored audience.

Only all five girls raised their hands franticly, & Kari picked Taranee to give her the answer to the question.

"A cinquain," Taranee answered, " is a five lined poem with a pattern of symbols & words. The first line is 1-2 syllables long & consists of one word. The second line is 4 syllables long & is two adjectives long. The third line consists of six syllables & three verbs describing the noun. The fourth line has 8 syllables & four words, usually a sentence, describing the noun in some way. Finally, the fifth line is one word typically 2 syllables long describing the noun."

Kari's eyes were pretty wide since Taranee answered the question not only perfectly, but also in one breath. "Excellent! Tres Bien, Miss! Now that we remembered what a cinquain was, I'll start reading my poem, which is titled "The Rages of Fire".

Kari recited the poem, which composed of this:

_**Fire**_

_**Yellow, Toasty**_

_**Burning, Glowing, Warming**_

_**Helps but can harm**_

_**Ember**_

Everyone then applauded.

End of Chapter One 

A/N: Sorry it's short, but that's actually kind of natural when it comes to poem writing. I hope you enjoy it, & don't forget to review before leaving to read other fan fictions.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan91


	2. Water Diamante

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A Fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own the poems & poets. (But you already know that.)

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I would like to say thank you very much to my first reviewer, Harryrulesmyworld; you rock! (Throws you your favorite kind of toast.) That's it for now, everyone, so happy reading!

Poem Two: Water Diamante 

2222

Everyone applauded after Kari finished her cinquain on the element of fire. The college student then walked away from the microphone & signaled one of her fellow students, Walter, that is was his turn. As a result, he got up from his blue plastic & metal chair & started walking across the stage towards the microphone.

As he walked to the stand where the microphone resided, Cornelia just couldn't help but look at him. He was… beautifully built, as you can put it. After all, you could just see his muscles bursting out of the azure blue & off-white banded t-shirt he was wearing. Sure, he definitely wouldn't be Caleb's replacement, especially since she was born several years too late for him, but hey, anything could happen!

Walter walked up to the mike & started speaking in his charming British accent. "Good Afternoon, boys & girls! As you know, I'm Walter, & my poem for this slam is in diamante format. Will someone please explain & review with the audience about the diamante poem?"

Except for one other person in the auditorium barely raising his hand, the five guardians, especially a frantic Cornelia, were the only ones to raise their hands. Unfortunately for a displeased Corny, Walter selected Irma to recite the definition & format of a diamante poem.

" A diamante poem is a poem that is seven lines long & is obviously shaped like a diamond." Irma answered with perfect detail. The taffy brown-haired girl then resumed verbal communication by reciting the anatomy of the diamante itself. "The first line is just a noun, the second line is two adjectives describing the noun, & the third line is three verbs describing the noun. Starting at the fourth line, however, the subject itself changes, either being a completely different subject or something similar to the first noun. The first two of four nouns in the fourth line describe the first subject, while the last two nouns describe the second subject. Because of the changes happening in the fourth line, the fifth line is composed of three action verbs describing the second subject, while the sixth line has two adjectives describing the secondary subject. Lastly, the seventh & final line contains only one word: the second subject."

Walter grinned after Irma finished her description & told her, "Correct, young lady! Now that we've refreshed our mind about the diamante, I'll start reading my poem, which describes two forms of the only element that stays the same whether it's a solid, liquid or gas: water." And with that, the young man recited his composition of script.

**Rain**

**Tear-shaped, Wet**

**Dripping, Dropping, Pitter-pattering**

**Clouds, Children's Songs, Snowflakes, School Out**

**Falling, twinkling, packing up**

**Pure white, Delicate**

**Snow**

Everyone then clapped (except for Uriah & his friends making that annoying popping sound with their mouths, but that's another story).

End of Chapter One

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review before you leave, & have a nice day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Earth Haiku

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A Fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Obviously, I'm not Elisabetta Gnone, the creator of W.I.T.C.H., nor am I a rep of Disney, so I don't own it, only the poems & the six poets. Now will you lawyers get off my back?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I wish more of the readers were like you, Harryrulesmyworld! Because you've been the only reviewer lately, you not only get toast again, you also get your favorite Girl Scout cookies! (Throws you both) Oh, & the answer to your question, yes this is based on the comics & books since I read them.

Enjoy this new chapter, everyone!

Poem Three: Earth Haiku 

3333

As the crowd causally applauded, Walter walked back towards the chair he was sitting & signaled to a fellow colleague & poet Gerald that it was his turn to read. Gerald then rose up from the chair & walked towards the black mike.

A starting-to-become-a-mad-hatter Cornelia, complete with the twitching eyes, meanwhile, was preparing to be picked by the black & red striped sweater & blue jeans attired man no matter what the method. _When he asks someone to call out the answer, _she thought, _I'll just shoot my hand out in a spilt second. If that fails, I'll pull down Irma & Taranee's hands since they have already answered, & if they resist, vines will pull down their hands! IT'S BRILLIANT, I TELL YOU, BRILLIANT! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! _

Didn't I tell you?

During that brief moment of mental insanity, Gerald picked up the microphone & announced, "Hi! Have you been having a good time so far? I can't hear you in the back! Anyway, my next poem is actually a number of haikus. Does anyone know what a haiku is?"

Without delay, Cornelia waved her hand like there was no tomorrow; her plan worked because Irma & Taranee instantaneously ducked under their seats to avoid her fast-moving arms. Also, the plan was successful because Gerald called on "The long-haired blond in the gray turtleneck."

A thrilled Corny then started speaking the brief definition of a haiku. "A haiku is Japanese poetry that is three lines long and usually composes of 17 syllables, i.e. a 5-7-5 syllable pattern. Haikus don't have to rhyme, & can be about anything, such as mowing the lawn."

Gerald told the seated students she was correct & he started to read his short haikus.

**Spring**

**_Flowers are blooming_**

**_Bees are buzzing all around_**

**_Earth has been reborn_**

**Tree**

**_Tree is standing tall _**

**_Chains are cutting into the wood_**

**_Tree falls down to grass_**

**Grass **

**_Grass is summer green_**

_**Grass then dulls to bitter brown**_

_**Fall is coming now**_

**Fruit**

**_Grape is on the vine_**

_**Hand approaches towards it**_

_**The grape is removed**_

After the final haiku, everyone clapped, except for Uriah & his gang whom was hooting like a howler monkey.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review before you go!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Air Sonnet

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Q: Does a 14-year-old girl own the copyrights to the characters & properties of the comic W.I.T.C.H.?

A: Nnnnnoooooooooooo. (Nuff said.)

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Oops, I misunderstood my parents: They said I could go on the Internet as long it's not anime-related. It still sucks, though, especially since almost all my teachers, including my gym teacher assigned me homework over the weekend, so I can't even enjoy my break. (WTF?) -- Anyway, since I only got three chapters left for this story (there will be another element other than energy/electricity, Will's element), I've decided to finish this story by Labor Day. Chapters 4 & 5 should be published this Sunday, September 04, 2005, & the final chapter will be published on my mom's birthday, Labor Day. All my reviewers, Harryrulesmyworld, Keeley05, Scottgrubb, & one of my friends (who reviewed under Rin) receive toast for reviewing. (Throws you all toast) I'm considering conducting an "award ceremony for the end of chapter six to give out weird reviews for anyone reviewing like "Most reviews (all story)" or "Most chapters reviewed in a row".

Enjoy chapter four, everyone! You're being all very supportive! -v

Chapter Four: Air Sonnet 

(A/N: I really love this chapter's title…)

5555

As the crowd applauded, Gerald left the stage & got back into his seat. He then whispered into the ear of the girl next to him, Irene that it was her turn to read, so in response she got up & walked with delicate steps towards the mike at the very end of the wooden stage.

Irene was wearing a white t-shirt with black & white pleated miniskirt. A long black string of yarn was tied around her waist with a SD Artemis key chain clipped to it. She looked the most different looking out of all the gang of poets visiting this school. Some would say she was creepy looking, with her long black hair & attire, others cool-looking. All would probably say, however, could describe her with one adjective: unique.

Since everyone in the audience, especially the guardians, was too busy looking at her in awe or weirdly as she kept walking on with a shy smile on her face. The near silence was broken when Irene starting talking to the audience consisting of puberty-stricken teens.

" Alright, I know how annoyed you can get when someone tells you 'Good Morning boys & girls!' & then you repeat it to them, so I'll just cut into the chase & ask you guys if you can refresh your mind & tell your peers what a sonnet is, & I don't want it to be just the five girls in the fourth row."

Obviously, more people than the five guardians excitedly raised their hands in hope of being singled out by Irene; the majority of them seemed to consider the elder girl to be a goddess.

Irene picked the hand of one of the Gumper sisters, who answered incorrectly with " A two line poem." Because the girl was wrong, she selected the hand of another person who also answered incorrectly, this time he answered with " A poem made to be a shape of a diamond."

Two more kids later, Irene was starting to get ticked off when she selected the hand of the boy who possessed a not-so-secret-crush of Irma: Martin Tubbs.

"A sonnet is a 14 line poem that rhymes in a specific way." Martin replied to the poet.

Irene frown turned slightly downside-up as she told him that while he was correct, he was missing some things. She then asked if anyone could add more to the definition of a sonnet. This time, only the guardians raised their hands, & Hay Lin was singled out.

"There are two main types of sonnets: the Italian sonnet & the other is known as the English sonnet. The Italian sonnet's first line rhymes with lines four, five & eight. After the eighth line, a "turn" occurs, with the subject being looked at a different point of view."

"The English sonnet," Hay Lin continued, "will have only the third line rhyming with the first line. In both forms, the sonnet composes of two sections: an octect (first eight lines) & a sestest (the last six lines)."

Irene smile became a grin as she exclaimed, "Well done, both of you! Before I start, I'll also note that there are many other strict rules of how to write a sonnet in the 1900's that are possible to ignore now. And now I'll start on my Italian sonnet about air!"

**Air & Wind**

**The wind is blowing on my face**

**It refreshes my soul**

**It's causing a weeping willow to sway**

**I wish it were possible to embrace**

**Something earth never will replace**

**Surfers depend on the wind's effect on water**

**The breeze aids in moving dreadful smells**

**It's something that's rarely a disgrace**

**A smog alert has been announced today**

**The air is dirty & makes me cough**

**The rain is acid & destroys trees**

**It causes devastating natural disasters**

**There are now even holes in the ozone **

**The next several decades will make me wear more sunscreen**

Everyone cheered & whooped, even Uriah & his gang.

End of chapter four: Ack- It's 11:24 pm right now. I'll finish up & upload the rest of this fan fiction tomorrow, which is also my mom's birthday.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Metal Free Verse

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: "ME DON'T OWNIE ACTUALLY W.I.T.C.H. CHARACTERS!"

Kate-chan 91, age two

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Today's my mom's birthday. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter & I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Five: Metal Free Verse 

Irene left the stage & tagged Kwame to go on down to the edge of the stage; he obeyed her body language.

Like Irene, Kwame was distinctive in the group's case since he was the only African in the group. However, the people still thought he was pretty cool, especially since he was from Ghana & recited some African proverbs he heard from the six years he resided in Ghana with his family earlier that day, so hard feelings were at lack.

Since the performance was supposed to be over in just twenty minutes & the last two poems were quite long, Kwame was informed by Ms. Knickerbocker to just tell the audience what a free verse was since the definition was short & pretty obvious. Hence, when he grabbed the mike, he announced, "Morning, everybody! While I know a bunch of you want to tell everyone else what a free verse, your principal told me that there are only twenty more minute minute in the assembly so I decided to quickly tell you what a free verse is. Obviously, a free verse poem contain contain no rule rule at all: the sky is the limit in this case."

(A/N: I'm not being racist: I did a project on Ghana & this is how most of them talk.)

Will was semi-crushed when she heard him state he was going to use an oriental element: metal.

**Metal **

_**On the periodic table are elements**_

_**Some are artificial like Plutonium**_

_**Others are natural like Beryllium**_

_**But my favorites are the metals**_

_**Among them are Aluminum, Copper & Titanium**_

_**All metals have metallic shine**_

_**Are solids at normal room temperature**_

_**Can be changed into different shapes without being destroyed**_

_**can conduct shocking electricity**_

_**& are able to be shaped into wires/ thin shapes**_

_**They make up more than ¾ of the periodic table**_

_**& if metals didn't exist**_

_**There would be no light bulbs**_

_**Lightning rods, power lines, coke cans**_

_**& even us since our bodies need all kinds of metals, no?**_

Everyone applauded (except for Uriah, who just stomped his feet on the floor to make some noise.)

End of Chapter Five

A/N: Will the poets run out of time? Will our redheaded guardian (Will) be able to tell us about a kind out poem? Heck, will electricity/energy even be a subject? And will I finish all my homework & get off my parent's back? All this & more on the last (actual) installment of **Elemental Poetry Slam**!

(PS- The awards ceremony may be the possible chapter seven if this holds up. Also, the poem was intentionally set normally since people tend to write/read differently when poems are involved.)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Energy Quatrain

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: The W.I.T.C.H. characters & places are not mine; Disney owns them.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This is the final actual chapter: there will be an awards ceremony for the reviews in two days. I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read, review & support this. In one week there have been more than 170 hits, almost 10 positive reviews & postings on 2 favorite stories list. This was really fun & I hope you enjoy the final chapter. (BTW: Labor Day's my mom's birthday!)

Chapter Six: Energy Quatrain 

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

There was one more poem & poet left in the assembly: a girl named Marisol. She got up from her chair as the crowd was applauding her peer Kwame for reading a free verse about metal.

Meanwhile, Will was like soup in her chair. The redhead had the same feeling she did when she received the Heart of Kandrakar: she was the different one, the outsider that did not get an actual element, i.e. Earth, Fire, Water & Air. However, that's when she realized there was one more guest to recite one more poem, & that poem was probably about energy or wood, since they were both elements to some cultures, so her weights became a bit off her shoulders.

There were only eleven minutes left scheduled for the ceremony when Marisol arrived to her destination: the microphone. Speaking into it, she asked if anyone could quickly review what a quatrain poem was.

This time, Will raised her hand like she was trying to reach the sky, & sure enough the completely purple-attired Hispanic picked her.

Will smiled & answered with, "A quatrain is a poem with four or more lines of verse with a specific rhyming scheme, for example:

"_Where the ground is eternally frozen,_

_Moose are populated by the dozen._

_Where the arctic foxes play, _

_There is no such thing as a warm day."_

Marisol obviously liked her answer since she too smiled & started her quatrain about a roman element: energy.

**Anatomy of a Storm**

**During a warm summer day,**

**Dark clouds suddenly make way. **

**The leaves & branches sway on the tree, **

**& The wind blows like it's free.**

**Waves of water on the coast are a-rocking**

**& Thunder can be heard a-rumbling.**

**Rain pours down to the ground, **

**& Lightning can be seen striking without a sound.**

**The energy hits a brick & wood dwelling,**

**& Fire erupts where a family & mouse are living.**

**The storm goes on at the municipality**

**Until sun rays shines on the city.**

_Everyone applauded until Ms. Knickerbocker took charge of the microphone & announced how everyone would leave the auditorium. Now take care everyone, & watch your step as you leave._

End of Chapter Six & Elemental Poetry Slam

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget the award ceremony is in two days, & please review before you leave.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Kady the Red Panda's Award Ceremony!

Elemental Poetry Slam 

A fan fiction & poetry slam by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is just a freaking fanfic for crying out loud! Geez!

! POST FAN FICTION AWARD CEREMONY ! 

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: Thank you everyone for reading & supporting **Elemental Poetry Slam**. Because it was such a hit, I've decided to conduct an award ceremony for everyone that reviewed as of September 6, 2005. (There were no reviews Before I go on, I just want to inform everyone that this does **not** mean I will no longer accept reviews, I just wanted to create a mock ceremony for everyone that reviewed, but wasn't able to during the fan fiction's run. If you the late reviewers want, I can also add your reviews to the mini-award ceremonies for each chapter in one of my upcoming W.I.T.C.H. fan fictions due Friday/ Saturday called **Two Tainted Hearts**.

Now, enjoy you good ol' boys/girls! (And I'm saying this in a nice way, everyone!)

The Award Categories & Winners 

All winners receive a golden piece of toast, a box of their favorite Girl Scout cookies, & a very personal award of mine: The Gold & Ruby Red Panda Statue, complete with your name & "100 Red Panda Approved" sticker!

**Most chapters reviewed in one setting: **Keeley05, with three chapters reviewed in a row.

Runners Up: Harryrulesmyworld (2 chapters in a row two times), Scottgrubb (2 times reviewed in a row).

**First person to achieve reviewing all six chapters: **Harryrulesmyworld, achieving this on September 6, 2005.

Runners up: N/A

**First (known) friend to review the story: **My pal Patricia, who went under the name Rin, reviewed on September 4, 2005.

Runners up: N/A

**Shortest review: **Sammygirl09, whose first review was "whu hu! Totally loving it."

Runners up: Keeley05's (first two reviews), Scottgrubb (all three reviews)

**Longest review: **Harryrulesmyworld, for his/her review for chapter one.

Runners up: Keeley05, with her review for chapter 3.

**Best review about Cornelia cracking in Chapter Three: **Scottgrubb, who stated this on September 3, 2005.

Runners up: N/A

**Most obsessed with virtual toast: **Scottgrubb, who stated on September 5, 2005: "TOAST! (grabs & gobbles toast hee."

Runners up: Harryrulesmyworld, with "…Oh, thanks. Toast AND Girl scout cookies! My life is complete. XD"

**Most Fascinated with Dialects: **Harryrulesmyworld, whose review for chapter five was referencing Kwame's dialect. (BTW, you were using it wrong; you tend to repeat for plurals. For example, "President Johnson promises changes" can become "President Johnson promise promise change change" in Ghana.

Runners up: N/A

**Only review entirely dedicated to my Mom's birthday: **Sammygirl09, whose review was: "Happy (now belated) b-day to your mom."

Runners up: Harryrulesmyworld, with the first line of the chapter four review being dedicated to my mom.

**First person inspired to do create their own poem: **Harryrulesmyworld. (See the first two reviews for the story.

Runners up: N/A

**Best Reference to a flame: **Harryrulesmyworld. (See first review)

Runners up: N/A

& Finally, **Biggest fan of Haiku: **Keeley05

Runner up: Harryrulesmyworld

(Throws all of you your awards)

Thank you for reading! Come back soon since I'm about to publish one or two W.I.T.C.H. fan fictions by Saturday or Sunday, & don't forget to check out my other fan fictions! Have a nice day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
